The Past Haunts While the Future is Bright
by Wizardmontradigy
Summary: Wizardmon has been with Myotismon his entire life but what happens when he turns on the light he has come to like in fear for him blood to spill. I do not own digimon and never will.
1. The plan revealed

THE PLAN REVEALED AFTER THE TEST OF POWER

I disappeared from the young child and Gatomon acting as if my data was flying out of existence but it was all an act like Myotismon and I planed, then like we suspected the little cat digi-volved. Leaving Myotismon to test her power and me to watch and read the angel's thoughts, I was slightly surprised when in one blow my master was severely injured but I worked my magic and it seemed like he died in front of the kids. Lord Myotismon appeared next to me and we nodded, "The plan has worked master, they never thought of me as an enemy in disguise." Myotismon smiled and nodded, "Perfect, now let's get back to the hid out, where we will make the final preparations for the plan." I nodded and teleported Myotismon back to his throne while I silently watched the digi-destined from a safe distance, when the TV station began to crumble the kids to shelter back on the ground.

"Wizardmon's gone,' Kari thought and silently began to sob again, "Weak," I whispered and looked at the little cat, "Wizardmon, you were a true friend even till the end thank you old friend." I felt like barfing at how sappy she was being but the thought of her broken spirit when she would see me next to Myotismon kept me from speaking. "Um guys, something is wrong," the little boy pointed out and the kids stared at the thickening mist, "It's about time they saw that," I whispered and disappeared back to the island where Lord Myotismon and the army were beginning to prep for battle.

"It's hilarious boss, they only think I was their friend, it got a little too sappy so I came back," Myotismon smiled, "This is too easy even for the digi-destined," I nodded, "I agree sir." "Wizardmon you will be staying here watching the hideout, I don't think it is time for the critical point where I unveil you to the cat and her little friends," I smiled when I thought of that moment and nodded, "Yes sir I will be the trump card in this war." Myotismon made a curt nod and left with the army, I walked down into the hideout, "Who dares walk into our hide out." I rolled my eyes as Demidevimon fly out of the darkness, his eyes widened as his little eyes fell on me, "I-I thought you were dead, W-Wizardmon," I shook my head and began to walk away from him but he flew in front of me.

"How are you here, you're working for the digi-destined aren't you," I laughed lightly and looked at him, "To bad you never truly met me did you," Demidevimon stared at me, "What are you talking about Wizardmon?" I rolled my eyes again getting a little impatient, "I was always on Lord Myotismon's side idiot, before you came here I was on this side, it was all part of master Myotismon's plan to test the cat's power so in order to do so I had to get the digi-destined's trust and I did so. The attacks on me were not real, even when I was thrown into the lake it was just part of the plan, don't you find it strange how I got the crest from Myotismon with hardly even a fight," I said getting annoyed. Demidevimon froze and I walked past him, "Do not go near the digi-destined, you are horrible at keeping secretes, if you leave I'll have a word with you," I said and continued to walk away.

XXX

"I can't believe he's gone," Gatomon whispered as she looked down at her new friends, "Well I got what I want everything that was involved with Myotismon is gone, even Wizardmon." Gatomon looked at the thickening mist and felt pure vile hatred, "I will make him pay for what he did to Wizardmon and me," she said determinedly and jumped down from the tree, "Hello digi-clowns," someone called from the mist and everyone froze, "No not again," Gatomon whispered and the vile vampire stepped out of the mist.


	2. Trying to fight the power

TRYING TO FIGHT THE TRUTH

I laughed lightly when I heard the screams of the digi-destined coming from outside, "They have no idea what they are dealing with," I whispered and walked into my room, "Now find my own trump card." I opened a hidden door under my bed and smiled, "Whatever these things are they give me power, now to test it," I took a small device and a necklace out of the hidden room and stuffed the device in my jacket. It immediately disappeared in the jacket and I smiled when I felt power coursing thru me then I put the necklace around my neck and hid it under my clothes, "Meditation time," I whispered and closed the door then sat down on the floor.

"Hey Wizardmon, Lord Myotismon sent a message for you," Demidevimon flew into my room and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Why do you have to yell you know," I said and teleported to the door of the hideout. The bat flew around quickly as if it was looking for me and stopped when it saw me, "Come on," I whispered and it slowly landed on my shoulder and I immediately knew where to go, "Would you like to come with me," I rubbed the underside of its neck and it rubbed against me. It slightly nodded and I teleported next to Myotismon, "Lord Myotismon you called for me," I said and knelt down to the ground, "Yes I think it is time for your appearance once again, DIGIMON RETURN TO THE HIDEOUT," Myotismon yelled and all of our army digimon retreated. "Hey what's wrong Myotismon you get cold feet," Tai yelled and Myotismon and I smiled when we were the only ones left, I stood behind him so the kids couldn't see me but when Myotismon gave the signal I slowly walked out from behind him.

"Meet my friend," he said and looked at me, "Hello again," I said coldly and looked at the children, "W-What," Mimi stuttered and the child of light's eyes got big, "W-Wizardmon," I looked over at Gatomon and smiled when I saw her face. "Wizardmon what are you doing over there," Tai asked and Matt looked at me calmly, "Easy Tai he was never with us," all the kids turned to Matt and I nodded, "At least you get it child of friendship, don't you all get it? I was never a friend of Gatomon's it was just a set up, a plan of mine and Lord Myotismon's," Tai shook his head, "NO," I rolled, "Myotismon I believe you have better things to do you may go," he glance at me and nodded, "Have fun dear wizard," he called as he flew away. "Ok Wizardmon you can stop now Myotismon is gone," I laughed lightly, "You still don't understand to you, I was the one who found Gatomon in the woods before Myotismon, so when I saw her I reported to Myotismon, so in a way I am the reason Gatomon is in this situation. When I told you child of courage that I didn't care if you trusted me or not I was speaking the truth, Gatomon never found me in the desert either that was a lie. How do you think Gatomon forgot everything the abuse she got from Myotismon, not, I was the one who slowly took her memories from her, I know more about her than herself I bet," the digi-destined looked revolted to hear this but I only smiled.

"I was never near death here in fact I am Myotismon's second in command, this was a just a plan to test this little cat's strength and it wasn't even that much," Gatomon had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "N-NO, you're lying, Myotismon tainted you," I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right little kitty-," but I was cut off by Matt and I fell to the ground, "GO Garurumon," he yelled. The wolf digimon fell onto my back and my smiled got bigger, "Time for some fun hun," I yelled and disappeared from under Garurumon and appeared on his back, I laughed a hard as I could as the digi-destined watched our fight. "Garurumon digi-volve," I nodded and jumped off his back, "Alright more fun," I yelled when the ultimate digimon stepped near me, "The fun ends here," Weregarurumon yelled and threw a punch at me but I merely teleported to the top of the Weregarurumon's head, "Magical Game," I yelled and a great thunder storm grew above us.

As the thunder cracked I jumped down from the werewolf's head and a great deal of lightning came down onto Weregarurumon, "I believe the fun has just begun," I said and sat down on the ground. "What are you doing," Weregarurumon said and Matt shook his head, "Who cares, get him Weregarurumon," Matt yelled and I snapped my fingers, suddenly twenty copies of me surrounded Weregarurumon while I teleported into the tree behind the kids. "Thunder ball," my copies yelled and they all made a direct hit, Weregarurumon knelt down to the ground, "A little help here," he wheezed and Tai nodded, "Come on Agumon," Agumon quickly digi-volved to his ultimate form Metalgreymon and I rolled my eyes, "Well more fun," my copies yelled but Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon destroyed them in a matter of seconds. "Where's the real one," Metalgreymon said and looked around. "Well I guess you got me," I said and jumped down from the tree, the kids turned to me with dirty looks and smiled, "Weregarurumon," Matt yelled and I looked up to see the werewolf right above me, "Full moon kick," he yelled and I just barely dodged his foot the kicked off my hat, "Ok fun time is over time to get serious," I thought and kicked Weregarurumon in the chest to make him step back.

The necklace slowly slipped out from under my clothes and when I teleported over to Weregarurumon the necklace fell to the ground in front of me, "Trident arm," the blow sent me flying to the ground and Weregarurumon put me in a lock. He grabbed my one elbow and pushed the side of my head into the dirt, I yelled in pain when he pulled my elbow more and the digi-destined walked up to me, "Wizardmon what has he down to you?" Gatomon asked and I rolled my eyes, "I told you all I was always on Lord Myotismon's side, you are clueless aren't you," Weregarurumon pushed my head further into the dirt to stop me from talking. "What's this," Tai said as he picked up the necklace then Mimi picked up the device that fell out of my jacket, "That's mine," I yelled but Weregarurumon pulled my elbow again and I yelled in agony.

"Hey that a tag and crest," Matt said as he took a closer look at the necklace, "What, how is that possible," Sora said and took at look at the necklace herself, "Um what should we do with this guy," Weregarurumon asked and pushed my arm back. "My Lord Myotismon with come searching for me," I yelled and Weregarurumon pushed my head deeper into the dirt, "We'll regroup at Izzy's house, for right now we'll go back to our houses to get what we need, Metalgreymon and I will take him to our house to get him tied up." Everyone nodded and the wolf lifted me up and gave me to the dino, "Come on Kari we need to get some things." The little girl quickly followed her little brother along Gatomon, "Tai what do you think," she asked and he glanced up at me in Metalgreymon's one hand, "I don't know Kari," I rolled my eyes and sighed.


	3. A bit tied up

RESTRICTIONS

When we reached their apartment complex Metalgreymon dedigi-volved to Agumon and Tai held my arms behind my back, "I feel so pathetic, being held by a simple child," I said Tai's grip got harder. "We're here so Gatomon you can watch him along with Agumon while Kari and I get the stuff we need," the digimon nodded and Tai handed me to Agumon who shoved me against the wall so I couldn't move. "Wizardmon we were friends," I sighed and looked at the cat, "If we were friend answer me this question do you remember why I hide my mouth," Gatomon turned and looked down at the ground, "That's what I thought," I said and Agumon rammed his head into my back. "Be silent Wizardmon," he yelled and I laughed lightly, half an hour passed and Tai finally walked into the living room with rope and duck tape in his hands.

Agumon threw me to the ground and Tai tied my hands together and my legs firmly together, then he reached for the duck tape and taped my hands together knowing that all of my attacks force me to use my hands. Tai then took my staff and cloak from me and flinched slightly when he saw my mouth but merely duck taped it shut I couldn't speak, "What about his eyes," Kari said from behind her big brother and he nodded, "Can you get me a blindfold Kari," she quickly ran out of the living room to her room, "Smart child without sight I will not be able to read anyone's mind considering I wouldn't be able to see the person the thoughts are coming from," I thought. Kari soon returned with a piece of cloth and Tai placed it over my eyes with satisfaction, "You ready to go Kari," Tai asked and she nodded, "Come on Agumon," Tai slung me over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment.


	4. Sickness and fear

SICKNESS AND FEAR

Another half an hour passed before Tai finally set me down on the ground, "It's about time," I thought and struggled to move, "Izzy it's me Tai," Tai said and the door that I was leaning on opened. I mumbled a curse word but it didn't reach past the tape, "Agumon can you get him, come on Kari," Agumon dragged me into the house by my feet and set me against a wall in a room, "We need some answers." Matt said and tore the tape off of my mouth, "the children gasped at the sight of my mouth but i couldn't see their horrified expressions. "Tai did you do this," Izzy asked and Tai shook his head, "No it's a reminder for me, now can you get this horrid blindfold off of me," I said and nothing happened, "Well," I said and Matt took the blind fold off.

"We need answers Wizardmon," Izzy said and I rolled my eyes, "What else is new," Matt scowled at me and Gabumon came up to me, "Talk or we'll make you talk," he threatened and I smiled. "Oh no what are you going to do," I laughed and Gabumon looked at Matt who nodded, "Blue Blaster," I soon caught on fire and my I screamed in pain, "Gomamon," Joe said and the little digimon put out the fire, "Wizardmon why do you have a digi-vice and a crest," Izzy asked and I smiled. "Why do you need to know," Izzy sighed and shook his head, "Biyomon," the bird grabbed my feet and flew up, I hung upside-down until I felt sick, "Fine put me down before I get sick," I yelled and gagged slightly. Biyomon set me down floor and I felt dizzy, "Answer the question," Tai yelled and I gagged again, "Wait till the room stops spinning," I said and Gatomon came up to me with a trash can. I gagged again and Gabumon lifted me so I could reach the trash can, "Oops," Biyomon said and I got sick, "God damn it," I whispered and got sick again, "I have those because they belong to me," I yelled and my stomach lurched again in sickness.

"Ewe," Mimi said and Gabumon set me back when I knew there was nothing left to get sick on, Joe walked up to me and gave me some medicine then cleaned me up, I was covered in a cold sweat and I began to run a fever. "What do you mean they belong to you," Izzy asked and I looked at the kids, "He needs some sleep, he actually pretty sick and that fighting he did didn't help it," Joe said, I looked up at him and closed my eyes. Tai ran up to me and grabbed my jumpsuit by the collar, "You're not getting away that easy," he yelled and I opened my eyes again, "Tai he's really not well," Joe said and Tai shook his head, "He's lying, I just know it, he's not sick he's faking. If he can lie about being our friend he can lie about anything," he yelled and I saw the sorrow in his eyes, "Tai stop it," Kari yelled and I looked at her, "Tai he may be liar but that doesn't mean he doesn't get sick." I began to shiver in Tai's grip and he let me go letting my head thump against the floor, "So hot," I whispered, "We're going to need a thermometer, some medicine, blankets and those ropes off of him," Joe said and lifted me up.

I soon passed out in Joe's arms and he laid me on Izzy's bed, "Why are you going to save this guy Joe," Matt asked and Joe smiled, "He holds the answers we need remember," Matt nodded and Mimi came up to Joe with a thermometer, "Here you go Joe," Joe shook my shoulder and I awoke, "Open your mouth," I turned on my side the ropes digging into my skin, "Gomamon I'm going to need your help," Gomamon jumped up onto the bed and flipped me over onto my back, "Now stay still," Gomamon said and say the pain in my eyes, "Joe something's wrong," he said and I opened my mouth for the thermometer, "What is it Gomamon," the thermometer beeped and I opened my mouth. "So tired," I said and rolled over again, "101.4, we need to bring that down," Joe said and walked away from me then came back with a wet rag, "Did anyone find some scissors," he asked and Gomamon shook his head, "So hot," I whispered as I shivered.

"Wizardmon what are you sick with," Joe asked and I closed my eyes, "Answer me," he yelled and I sighed, "I've tried to heal it but it keeps opening up, I think it's infected," then I rolled onto my stomach and dug my face into the pillow. "Where," he asked and I sighed, "My back," then another spasm of shivers hit me, "Izzy where's that medicine," Joe called as he untied my arms and legs, "Tai went to buy some," Joe sighed and pulled the rope and duck tape off of me then went to find some scissors, I rolled back onto me back and looked at Gomamon. "This guy lied to us, why we should help him is beyond me," Gomamon thought and jumped off the bed, an hour passed and I only felt worse, the children had fallen asleep and Tai hadn't come back, "My stomach," I whispered weakly and sat up on the bed.

My stomach didn't agree with the decision and I gagged, "Sick," I said and somehow stumbled to the bathroom, my stomach let me have it then as it lurched and I got sick in the toilet. "Shit, god shit, shit, shit,' I mumbled before I got sick again, "Is anyone in there," Gatomon called from outside the door, "Damn it," I yelled as I got sick again, Gatomon opened the door and sighed when she saw me getting sick, "What the hell are you doing here," I said weakly and she stared at me. "Were you telling the truth," I rolled my eyes and got sick again, "Why the hell do you care," I said and looked into her blue eyes, "Because you were my only friend," I looked away and cursed under my breath, "Just get the hell out of here," yelled and the wound on my back ripped open further.

Gatomon looked away and ran out of the bathroom, I shook my head and got sick again, "Hey Joe," Tai yelled as he walked through the front door, I stood up and walked over to the sink to wash my face. "Joe," Tai said and looked in the bathroom but scowled at me, "I knew you were lying," he said and grabbed my collar again, I yelled in pain as he lifted me off the ground and my wound opened even larger. "Why did I ever believe that you were on our side," Tai yelled and slammed me against the wall, "Get off," I yelled and my jumpsuit began to tear, "Get off," I yelled louder and my crest that Izzy had in his hand began to glow a emerald green like my eyes. "Why would you do this," Tai asked and punched the piece off wall next to me with his free hand, "Why so you can lie to us even more," I felt my fever rising, and within minutes of Tai holding me against the wall the upper half of my jumpsuit tore and I fell to the ground.

Tai held the cloth in his hand and I crawled over to the cover of the room flash backs filling my head and I yelled in horror then gripped my head, Tai calmed down and let go of the cloth. Tai then turned to me and saw me holding my head and staring at the floor with my eyes glazed over in fear, "Wizardmon," Tai said and I looked up at him in fear, "H-He's coming for me I-I know it, then he'll punish me for failing my mission just like always," my breathing got heavy and the flashbacks got worse. "Wizardmon," Tai whispered and he looked at me, "Tai what's going on," Joe said as he ran into the door way, I curled up into a ball as the flashbacks got worse and worse until the very beginning. "Wizardmon calm down," Joe tried to get close to me but I extended my arm and put up a barrier so no one could come near me, "Tai what happened," Joe asked and Tai looked away. "Tai this is serious he can't stay in there for long, we need to get that medicine in him for his fever, and if the fever get's get too high he'll die along with the answers we need," Tai sat down and looked at me. "I thought he was faking so I lifted him against the wall and he fell then crawled over to the corner, and then he looked up at me in fear and said that he was coming for him and was going to punish him."

"Guys what's going on I heard yelling," Gatomon said and came up to Joe, "He's going to punish me for failing my mission and not coming back," I yelled and tears came to my eyes. Gatomon's eyes fell on the wound on my back and she froze, "That's just like," she whispered and ungloved her right paw to look at her X shaped scar, "Wizardmon calm down," Joe yelled and Gatomon looked up at me. "Let me," she said and touched the field of energy that shielded me, "Wizardmon what happened," I froze at her voice and looked up, she was the only one I heard and her simple voice calmed me, "Gatomon," I said and let the barrier fall, "Wizardmon you're ok, he isn't here," I nodded and sat up, "I am so…tired," I whispered and closed my eyes then fell asleep.

Joe sighed in relief and Tai picked me up, "We need to get that medicine in him somehow," Joe said as Tai set me back down on the bed then hatched an idea, "Gatomon what you do to her," I whispered in my nightmares. Gatomon heard her name but thought nothing of it and fell back asleep next to Kari and Izzy, "Here Wizardmon," Joe said and Tai opened my mouth while Joe slipped the pill into my mouth then Tai forced me to swallow, "Lord Myotismon please I did my best," I whispered and the only one to catch it was Tai but he paid no attention.


	5. Truth and memories

THE TRUTH AND THE MEMORIES

I woke up the next morning around 3:00 and sighed then sat up, "A habit dies hard doesn't it," I said and reached to my back then began to heal it again, "Wizardmon how could you," Gatomon whispered in her sleep and I looked down at the floor. Joe slowly woke up about three hours after me and was surprised to see me awake, "I thought you were tired," he whispered and looked at him, "I have to wake up at three in the morning," I said and memories flooded back to me. Joe shrugged and woke the others up, "We can wait and let Kari and TK sleep," Tai said and turned to me but I looked away, "Ok Wizardmon are you going to give us our answers," Izzy said and I nodded.

"I only have death waiting for me now why not," Mimi looked at me in sorrow and asked why, "When I would leave the castle I would get punished, when I failed a mission I get punished, when I came back to the castle late I would get punished, that's two out of three so I might as well die." Gatomon stared at me and I shook the thoughts away, "Wizardmon why did you have these," Izzy said and held up the crest, tab and digi-vice, I sighed and looked at the boy, "I had those when Myotismon found me, he doesn't even know I have them considering he took them from we when I was forced to join his army. Yet I got them back without anyone knowing after a couple of weeks I was in the castle, they were sort of a comfort to me I guess," I stared at the ground and Izzy asked another question, "Why did you deceive us," I sighed. "I didn't want to but as a consolation prize if I didn't was double the regular beating and I already received one at the start of the conversation, I never wanted to even get involved with you digi-destined."

"Did you lie to us," Gatomon yelled and I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down her face, "I might as well start from the beginning, I was in primary village as an in-training digimon and someone handed me the necklace and device but never got to tell me why he gave me them. I was in my cradle when someone smiled and bared their fangs, it was a Devimon, and he picked me up and threw me at a Bakemon who stuffed me into a bag, which was when I was forced to join Myotismon.

That Devimon was Myotismon and that Bakemon was Phantomon, then a couple of other in-training digimon I and were thrown into cells for a week and when we were let out I was the only little digimon left alive. Years past and I digi-volve to my rookie form Impmon, then one day a light found me, I found Salamon in the woods in a training season and I stopped in a branch to see her, unfortunately Myotismon saw that I stopped and soon found out why. When my training season was finished I was punished for stopping, the punishment was to get my mouth sewed shut, and he told me that I would be seeing more of Salamon, I was scared so I stayed away from Salamon since Myotismon told me that he told her she was there because of me so everywhere I went I was on alert.

Then when I digi-volved to Wizardmon Myotismon punished me by letting me hang in the dungeon for a couple of days, apparently in that time Salamon digi-volved to Gatomon and on the third day of hanging out in the dungeon Myotismon came down with a bowl of water and a plan. Like I said before the plan was to test her skill, I knew that it was wrong so to get me interested Myotismon punished me for a good six hours then dropped me off in the desert where our plan fell into action. Gatomon found me in the sand and because she never saw me in the castle since I was in the dungeon she recruited me for Myotismon's army, when we got back to the castle I stepped away from Gatomon to talk to Myotismon. It wasn't really a talk more of a punishment on letting her see my eyes, so in order to make her forget on who I was Myotismon persuaded me to make her forget, and his kind of persuading is in punishment, so I followed on with the plan knowing if I refused there would just be more pain.

So every day I would bring up I would disappear from the castle from either 5 to 10 hours for a punishment, one day I got sick of seeing Gatomon in pain so when I finished healing her wounds I walked out of her room then went to Myotismon. It ended very badly actually, I wasn't see in the castle for a month, I had no food or water, the only thing that saved me was when once a week Gatomon would some done and give me a piece of bread, a hand full of water, and her sapphire blue eyes. Being a Wizardmon I can survive long periods of time without food or water but it feels like you are wasting away with nothing in you for so long, when Myotismon set me out of the dungeon I was forced to make Gatomon forget again and I was punished when I hesitated even the slighted.

I missed the light in her eyes some days that I tried to make her remember but, she would think that I am nothing more than a grunt and push me away, and then Myotismon announced that we were going to the real world so I was cursed to steal a set of cards for the door. I refused at first but I got double the punishment on that occasion and I was forced to agree, I stole the cards but then Myotismon dropped the bomb, I was to somehow find out what cards went where and tell him. I questioned this and I was punished of course so I was forced to find out, when I did I told Myotismon and he was so happy he gave me a punishment.

When the castle was ready to leave I was forced to make Gatomon forget one more time and we left, when Gatomon and the others left to look for Kari I was punished so I would know what was to happen if I failed my mission. I left Myotismon then and took on a role as a regular human magician so I could see if the younger children was the child every time I failed to find the child I was punished, so when I found the digi-vice I was happy but the memory of what Gatomon said to me all those years ago rang in my ears. I knew she was the 8th digimon so I was forced to tell Myotismon he punished me for not telling me what she said all those years ago and ordered me to make her remember.

I told Gatomon and the story goes on from there, when I was thrown into the lake it wasn't an act I began to drown but I found a log and soon found Joe and TK, then later when I was thrown into the wall it was a punishment for taking my role too seriously, then the final blow was a reminder of what I was to do. All of it was painful but not as painful as seeing Gatomon fall into the path I accidently led her into," I said and looked at Gatomon, her tears stop but her eyes were red and swollen, "I am truly sorry, you might as well give me back to Myotismon." The kids looked horrified at my story, "I'm sorry I truly am," I said saw the anger in Tai's eyes then looked down at Gatomon, I will not cause you anymore harm, I'm sorry," I said and got ready to snap my fingers but Gatomon stopped my hand, "You're not going anywhere," Tai said and I looked back into his eyes. All they held was revenge and I sighed, "I'm sorry," I whispered and Gatomon walked away while Joe began to tend to my wound on my back, "Joe," I said once all of the digi-destined went their separate ways and he glance up from my back, "Yeah," he asked and I sighed, "Do you believe me," I asked. And he sighed, "Truthfully I don't know Wizardmon," I sighed and fell silent again, "No one really wants me here they just want answers to their questions," I thought and another flashback hit me.

"The feeling of no hope, of no light, of just being a pawn in a game, of hanging on that wall nearly destroyed me but Gatomon was there. She held the first light I ever saw and as the chains dig into my arms and legs I hear the crack of a whip in my ear and the feeling of blood drip down my back made me feel sick, when will I be let free from this prison and when will the images of the past stop haunting me?" I said and the flashback stopped, "I'm sorry," I said and Joe looked at me, "What was that," I sighed and slightly flinched when he placed the antibiotic on my wound, "It's what happened last night, my past of hurt some times comes back as a flashback. I actually relive the moment unfortunately," Joe was slightly surprised, "You're not faking are you," I shook my head, "No last night was when I digi-volved to Wizardmon, Myotismon lifted me against the wall and threw me to the floor then I crawled over to the corner of the room and he let loose with his whip." Joe finished wrapping my wound and I gripped my head, "Again," I whispered and quickly sat up, "Guys you need to see this and every came over to Joe and looked at me as my eyes became glazed over as a flashback came forth.

I stared off at something that only I could see and I spoke fast, "Such pain, such sorrow, the wishes of death that fill my head all lean me to the darkness to agree with Myotismon with this plan. Yet I disagree with it, the darkness seems to take over sometimes yet I never turn my back on her…why, I know what is waiting for me if I refuse the plan and yet I still hate the plan. I will take whatever Myotismon gives me so Gatomon may stay alive thought she hates me herself I cannot turn my back on her, why I have no idea but she cannot end up like me, pathetic, pushed around, neglected, the follower. None of those traits come from Gatomon, she's the strongest person I know in this castle and I think Myotismon knows it to that she a threat to him now because of all the light she has accumulated somehow. This is also why I am just a pawn in this game, I can't change anything with what I am, pathetic and weak, I am nothing she is a key part in the survival of light so I will give me life for her if I could that is. Myotismon is my only killer here and he would refuse for anyone else to do it, he hates me so much that he wants to be my only killer; I think that's why he let Gatomon go down into the dungeon and give me some food and water. He wants me alive so I can feel the misery and pain he has in store for me and if I refuse that only means that the misery only gets bigger and bigger, I hate this…this sitting here and watching Myotismon destroy her light but I can't do anything. I sometimes wish that my life would end right here right now, but I'm not that lucky, everyone is against me now that I go against everything they say, Gatomon, Myotismon, Genii, the three angels that guard the digital world, and the four legendary beasts. All against me so now all I can do is fight back the urge to die and the darkness that seeps into my heart, maybe one day I'll find out why I got this necklace and device, probably by accident thought. I'm nothing special to this world and I will never be, if only the hate would stop and the pain would subside maybe I would be something, but I don't I will be that lucky. These thought fly through my head as the whip cracks in my ear, my blood streams down my face, and Myotismon laughed echoes in the dungeon, yet I can't seem to get these thoughts out of my head so the pain can sink in."

My eyes returned to normal and I began to fall forward, no one caught me they were all too stuck in their own thoughts to do anything but watch me fall to the ground, "Night," I whispered and fell unconscious. Gatomon stared at me with wide eyes, then sighed and walked away, "What was he doing Joe," Sore asked as she looked at me, "I think that was a moment in his past, moments before this one he had another one but this one was worse. It seems like he's actually back in time reliving that moment," Tai looked away and sat against the wall in front of me, "Is that what he was doing lest night," Joe nodded, "He said that it was but I'm not entirely sure."

The digi-destined took a glance at me one more time and walked away not sure to believe, "Please Lord Myotismon that hurts, please, please stop it," I yelled and immediately came back to consciousness. "Why is this happening," I said and Joe turned to me, "Why, no please not again," I said and I gripped my head, "Wizardmon again," I nodded before my eyes became glazed over again.

"L-Lord Myotismon, I-I'm sorry I-I'll stay quiet from now on, please no," my voice was more childish and frantic as the memory play back in my mind, and all I saw was Myotismon heading toward me with a need and a spool of thread. "You need to learn to keep silent Impmon, and I'll teach you," Myotismon boomed and I yelled in pain as the needle poked into my skin and through my lip, "Please Lord Myotismon stop it," I yelled and Joe stared at me like I was insane, "Those that are worthless need to be punished." The vampire yelled and a evil smile covered his face, "Please my Lord, that hurts stop it," I yelled and Myotismon finished sewing my mouth shut he let me run out of his throne room. Digimon stared at me as I ran through the halls and I stopped at my room and slammed the door shut, I then walked over to a mirror and froze, my mouth was sewn shut and blood was dripping at the puncture wounds where the needle had slowly gone thru.

I voice returned to normal and I saw Joe standing in front of me again, "What was that about," Joe asked and I looked away from his sight and touched my mouth, "Punishment is cruel when it you from the outside. Where everyone can see," I said and retracted m hand from my mouth, Joe nodded and turned away from me, I sighed looked at Gatomon who was sitting farthest away from me.

"Why did you lie," I turned my head to Tai, "Fear is a terrible thing," I said and slipped off my glove to look at my scars on my hand, Tai flinched slightly at my hand, "There is a reason why I wear all of this. Not because I like this," I said and Tai stared at my hand, a single hole was placed in the middle of my hand where you can see straight through but I could still move my fingers and had complete feeling in my fingers. "It was painful to have people staring at me so I constructed a glove out of leather I found in the woods, so that only I would know what was under the leather," I said and stared at my own hand, "What happened," Tai said and looked up at me.

I sighed and slipped my hand back into my glove, "I took some food when I was Impmon that belonged to someone else and Myotismon didn't exactly like that," I chose to make a long story short and sighed when I was done. "Pain is a part of my life now," I whispered and Tai looked away, "I don't know if I believe you," I shook my head and memories flashed in my head, "I will find a way to show you that I am sorry," I said and I the feeling came over me again. "Tai," I said as my vision began to blur and Tai come over to me, "Yeah," he said and I suddenly latched out and grabbed his arm as my eyes became glazed over. Tai froze as he reached for his head and knelt to the ground, "Not again," I whispered and the memories took over, yet Tai's eyes also became glazed over as he entered my memories.

"Gatomon what are you doing down here don't you know what Myotismon do to you if he sees you down here," I said and she smiled, "I owe you for taking my punishment last week." Gatomon pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked my cell door and took off my chains, "Gatomon why do have so much hope," I asked and as I took a bite out of the slice of bread she got for me. "Because I know there is someone in here that actually cares about me," she said and secretly took of her gloves, I looked at the ground and took a sip of what little water I had and took another bite of the bread. I felt my hair tug a little and I glance back at Gatomon as she snuggled her face in my hair, I smiled a little and remembered the plan Myotismon told me, "Wizardmon do you know anything about your past," Gatomon asked suddenly as she continued to play with my hair and I stayed silent for a few moments. "Memories only bring more pain for me, I prefer not to talk about it," she nodded and accepted it, "What are you doing back there anyway," I said and she laughed a bit, "Don't worry about it," I smiled and finished off my bread then took a sip of my water. "Gatomon can you promise me something," she nodded and I thought for a moment, "Gatomon if either you or me can leave this place and there is only time for one of us, I want you to go," Gatomon froze and looked at me, "Wizardmon I could never." I stopped her in mid sentence and I sighed, "You have lot of things to offer this world, look at me there's nothing that I can offer to help the world prosper, but you…you have so much light to offer to help lighten this world of ours. Just promise me that, please," Gatomon sighed and nodded, "Anything for you Wizardmon, we're best friends and we'll be there for each other forever, can you promise me that?" I looked down at the ground and looked at her blue eyes, "Anything for you Gatomon, you're special you know that right," Gatomon looked at me in astonishment, "What are you talking about, I'm no different than you," I shook my head, "No you're something special, and don't let anyone tell you different. Gatomon you're very important to me, don't ever forget that," I had tears in my eyes and I pulled her close to me, "Gatomon you are my light," I whispered in her ear and we hugged.

I let go of Tai and my sight returned to normal, "I-I'm sorry Tai," I apologized and rubbed my head, "What was that," Tai asked and I sighed, "That was one of my memories, but I bet you still don't believe me do you?" Tai shook his head, "You're going have to try harder than that Wizardmon," Tai stood up and left me alone once again, "What will it take for them to believe me," I whispered and looked over at Gatomon who simply looked away.


	6. Fight after fight

A FIGHT TO REMEMBER THAT LEADS TO ANOTHER

"I should have told them from the start," I whispered and looked down at the floor, "Wizardmon," Myotismon boomed from outside and I froze, "Crap," I whispered and the kids looked outside. "You told him where to come for you didn't you," Gatomon yelled and I tried to reject the thought but she cut me off, "Why don't you just leave," I looked down at the ground. "Wizardmon," Myotismon yelled louder and I felt like stone, "I'll do anything for you Gatomon," the memory replay in my head and I stood up, "and I still will," I whispered and stepped off the bed, the kids gave me dirty looks as I walked out of the door and quickly shut the door. "Yes Lord Myotismon," I yelled and Myotismon walked up to me, "Where have you been," he boomed and my legs felt like stone, "I was healing some of my wounds my Lord," I said and he stared at me, "Where," I pointed to Izzy's house, "There my Lord ship I found what the humans call medicine in there so I spent the night there." Myotismon nodded and looked around, "Where are the digi-destined," I looked down at the ground and sighed, "I failed to beat them my Lord, I am truly sorry my lord," Myotismon smiled and spoke the words I had grown to fear. "You have failed Wizardmon so punishment is in order for your worthlessness," Myotismon pulled out his whip and began to the punishment. "I will be there for Gatomon whenever she needs me, you are very important to me Gatomon, you're very special Gatomon and don't let any to you different, Gatomon can you promise me something," every moment with Gatomon played back in my mind and I felt tears fall into my wounds. "Wizardmon you are the most disrespectful soldier I have, it took a month of torture just for you to accept the plan, I should have destroyed you long ago," Myotismon yelled and I looked up at him with hate filled eyes.

"No, no, I should have fought back years ago," I yelled and Myotismon looked at me, "What are you going to do delete me," I nodded and Myotismon picked me up by my hair and threw me against Izzy's house window. Glass shattered into my back and blood seeped from my X shaped wound, "I promised Gatomon I would do anything for her, and I will fulfill that promise even if it ends my life," I yelled and ran towards the vampire. "You are so pathetic," he yelled and swatted me away into a concrete wall, "I will be there for Gatomon forever," I yelled and launched back at Myotismon, "You think you're the hero but you're just the pathetic idiot," Myotismon yelled and grabbed me in the air. "I'm sorry Gatomon," I yelled in pain as Myotismon squeezed me, "I'm sorry digi-destined," I yelled as my data began to freeze and fall out of place. "No, I said was going to there for Gatomon," I whispered and the crest in Izzy's house began to glow, "I will protect her," I yelled and the digi-vice in the house went berserk. "NO," Myotismon yelled and I began to digi-volve, "Gatomon is the only light I have and cannot let it die," I yelled and the light of digi-volution subsided, "I will protect Gatomon," I yelled and digi-volved again. "W-What," Myotismon yelled and let go of me, as the light subsided I yelled my new name, Beelzemon, and began my attack, "I will protect her at any stakes," I yelled and grabbed my guns. "Double Impact," I yelled and the bullets went right through Myotismon leaving hole in his data, "Have a nice death," I yelled and Myotismon began to fall to the ground but dissolved into data before he got to the ground.

"I will protect Gatomon at all costs," I yelled and put my guns in their holders, "So tired," I whispered and dedigi-volved to Impmon then fell to the ground, "Gatomon," I whispered and fell unconscious.

XXX

VenomMyotismon rampaged the city and destroyed the TV station as the digi-destined's digimon and Angewomon was thrown to the ground, "NO Gatomon," I yelled and said awoke in Izzy's bed. I looked around and saw that the door was hanging wide open and no one was in the room, suddenly the house began to shake and I ran outside as I hear a yell, I watched as VenomMyotismon turned into data and the mist disappeared. "I hope Gatomon is ok," I said and stepped forward but a wave of pain hit me, "GAH," I said and knelt down to the ground, "I guess that fight took a lot out of me," I whispered and stood back up.

I pulled my gloves onto my hands and pulled my red cloth over my mouth, "They will not leave me behind," I yelled and limped to where I saw VenomMyotismon turn to data, "This would be a lot easier if I was Wizardmon," I whispered. I continued to limp to the sight and a sudden rush of energy hit m and I digi-volved to Wizardmon but stopped when another wave of pain hit me, "Shit," I whispered and took a breath then flew the rest of the way to the area. "Gatomon," I yelled and looked around below me, "Wizardmon," Kari yelled and I caught sight of the digi-destined, I quickly landed and sighed, "I was wondering where you guys went," I said between breaths. "You shouldn't have gotten up Wizardmon you could have a broken leg and other major injuries," Joe said and I shook my head, "There are more important things, do you trust me now or do I have to do something else," I asked quickly and Gatomon smiled, "Yeah," Tai said and I smiled, "Thanks," and I knelt down to the ground. "God shit," I murmured as more pain hit me, "Told you," Joe said and I looked at him, "I've had worse," and laughed weakly, "Wizardmon come on you need to take it easy, you were thrown against a glass window, a concrete wall, and held in Myotismon's tight grip." I sighed and sat down, "Anything for you Gatomon," I said and she looked confused, "You don't remember do you," she shook her head and I sighed, "Maybe I'll tell you about it later," I said and more pain hit me.

"Gah," I yelled and blood seeped down my back, "EWWW, Mimi said and walked behind Matt, "Damn it," I whispered under my breath, "Let's get you to our house Wizardmon," Tai said and I stood up. "Alright," I said and limped after the kids, I was slower than them and Gatomon slowed down to walk next to me, "Gatomon I-," but she stopped me, "I heard all of it Wizardmon. I accept you apology," I smiled and I remembered our promises in the dungeon, "Gatomon do you remember when Myotismon threw me into the dungeon and you came down once every week to give me some food," she looked out into space for a moment, "Not a lot." "We made promises to each other, I made you promise that if we ever go the chance to leave the castle but there was only time for one of us that you would go and you made me promise that I'll be there for you forever." Gatomon nodded and smiled, "I remember now, thank you for keeping that promise Wizardmon," I smiled back and we reached Tai's apartment, "Wizardmon you can lay down on the couch for now," Kari said sweetly and I nodded.


	7. Healing the pain

HEALING THE PAIN

"Can I have some tweezers Tai," Tai nodded and ran for the tweezers, when Tai returned with them Joe knelt down next to the couch, "This is going to sting a little," I nodded, "Gatomon, I need a pillow," I said and she handed me one. Joe pulled at one piece of glass out of my back and I cursed into the pillow, one after another Joe pulled out the shards of glass and each time I would either yell into the pillow or curse into it.

"Ok now that all of that glass is out I need to wash it out and disinfect it, "Crap," I whispered and Joe went to go get some water, I slowly got off the bed but Gatomon stopped me, "Where are you going," I sighed and turned around, "Nowhere," Gatomon smiled and nodded, "That's right." I laid back on the bed and Joe came back with the water, "This is cold water so it should sting that much," I nodded and the water began to pour into wound I sighed as the cold water stopped the stinging and Gatomon pulled my har out of the way so it wouldn't get in the way.

"No one ever did this for me at the castle," I said and let the cold numb my back, "Ok time for the disinfection," Joe said and dabbed my back with a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant. I stung at first the numbness from the water stayed around for a while, I smiled and did something I hadn't since I was an in-training digimon, I relaxed, "I didn't know I could feel this good," I whispered and Gatomon smiled at me. "Ok can you sit up so I can wrap up your chest," Joe asked and I did as told, Joe slowly wrapped my chest in cotton then in a tougher purple cloth, "Sorry all I had was purple," I shrugged and slowly laid back down on the couch. "Ok now that your back is done can I check how you leg is," I nodded and I slipped off my shoes revealing my X shaped scars on my feet, "That is why I went to Myotismon after one of your beatings," I whispered to Gatomon, "I saw the scar on you paw and I didn't want you to end up like me, I have Xs all over my body."

I let Joe move my foot in all directions but back, and when he tried to move it back I yelled in pain, "God," I whispered and Joe sighed, "You're lucky Wizardmon all you did was sprain your ankle," I smiled and looked at Gatomon. "I guess I should drop the illusion hun," she looked at me weirdly and I sighed, "You don't remember do you," she shook her head, "Myotismon force us to fight," Gatomon sighed and looked at me, "Whatever you want to do." I looked at her and smiled, "I told you that I forgave you, if you can forgive me that means I can forgive you," she nodded, I dropped the illusion and three scratch marks appeared over my right eye. "You were very precise that time," I said and she smiled, "You were lucky you took a step back when you did, if you didn't then you would have lost your eye," I nodded and flinched when Joe put my foot and ankle in a brace.

I also dropped the illusion on my arms revealing X after X making me look like I was sewn in half, "Myotismon really loves the letter X," I said and looked at the scars, "Wizardmon," Gatomon said in astonishment. I smiled and looked across the room where my stuff laid on the ground, "May I have my cloak," Gatomon smiled and walked over to get it, "It's going to be weird, I was starting to get used to that look," Gatomon said and I laughed a little. "I've been like this for years and I didn't get used to it," Gatomon nodded and put my cloak back on, "Ah that feels better," I whispered and Gatomon laughed a little, "I've forgotten what real happiness is," I said and Gatomon nodded. "Yeah since Myotismon is gone it seems that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," I nodded, we talk for a while until Joe was finished fixing me up and when I laid back down I immediately fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Meditation and retunring

MEDITATION AND RETURNING

"I'm sorry Lord Myotismon please," I begged but he shook his, "I will get my revenge one way or another Wizardmon and you will be the first to fall," his voice echoed in my head as his figure vanished from my sight. "Watch your back wizard, it might not be me but it may be one of my friends," he said and I woke up, "Everyone is still asleep," I whispered and stood up thought my ankle really didn't approve, "Gah," I murmured and walked over to my stuff and reached down for my staff. The metal was covered in dirt and spattered in my own blood, I shook my head and used my staff to help me walk, and I slowly found my way to the bathroom and began to task of cleaning the golden metal on my staff with plain water and a rag. "No, he won't come back, that's impossible he died two times he can't come back a third, so was that dream was…just a dream," I muttered to myself as I cleaned my staff, "No he won't come back," I whispered. When my staff shined in the light I sighed and walked back to the living room and sighed when I looked at the clock, "Only 3:49," I whispered and looked at the door to the balcony.

"I need some fresh air," I murmured and carefully stepped over the kids that were sleeping on the floor with help of my staff, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah you got him Agumon," Tai said in his sleep and I smiled slightly. I stepped over Kari and slowly opened the door to the balcony then walked outside, "Ah," I whispered at the welcoming fresh air, "Perfect," I said and closed the door then sat on the floor on the balcony and began my meditation.

Hours past and the children began to wake up one after the other but I never noticed, "Peace…Serenity…Silence…Friends…Beauty…New," I spaced out the words to carefully to descried my current position, I smiled and breathed in deeply and exhaled, "Quite amazing," I whispered and returned to my silence.

"Where's Wizardmon," Gatomon said and no one answered, "I have an idea," Gatomon said and walked near the balcony and smiled when she saw me, "I knew it," Gatomon sighed and Kari yawned. "Why is Wizardmon out there," Gatomon laughed and turned to her partner, "He wakes up really early and always meditates in the morning, I think he likes the silence out there." Kari nodded and smiled at me, "I have an idea," Kari giggled and whispered her plan in Gatomon's ear, "Awesome alright," Gatomon nodded and laughed a little.

Gatomon carefully opened the balcony door and let Kari outside, I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, "Now Kari," Gatomon yelled and Kari dumped her bucket of cold water on me. I smiled and turned to her, "Nice try," I said and disappeared, "W-What," Gatomon stuttered and I laughed from the top of the roof, Kari looked up at me and smiled, "Nice one Wizardmon." I nodded and floated down to the ground careful not to put too much weight on my one ankle, "I know all of your tricks Gatomon," and Gatomon sighed then nodded, "I guess you're right." "Hey who wants breakfast," Joe called from inside and everyone ran inside while I grabbed my staff and slowly walked to the group, "We have eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast, orange juice, and apple juice." I smelled the air and smiled, "What is that sweet smell," Gatomon looked at me, "That's the smell of good food Wizardmon," I nodded, once everyone chose their breakfast food and finished eating Joe made me lay back down and began to unwrap my back to change my bandages.

"It looks much better today Wizardmon," I nodded and stayed still as Joe rubbed some antibiotic cream on the wound, "Ok you can sit up now," I sat up obediently and Joe wrapped the cotton and purple cloth around my chest. "Guys Genii sent me an email," Joe finished and walked over to Izzy, "What does it say," Izzy opened the email and began to read,

_I trust you have defeated Myotismon now, but you must return to the digital world once again for it is peril again from the dark masters press the link below for a surprise_

_LINK_

Everyone gathered around as Izzy pressed the link, suddenly the kids were sucked into the computer as well as their digimon and me, but before I was sucked in I grabbed my hat and staff. "Here again," I whispered as we appeared in Genii's house, "Hello digi-destined I see you have received my email Izzy," Izzy nodded and Genii walked toward us, "This is unexpected," Genii added as he came up to me. "Long time no see Wizardmon," I nodded and everyone looked at me, "Hello," I said simply and didn't look at him, "Um Genii how do you know Wizardmon," Tai asked and I sighed, "Since you think you are so high and mighty why don't you tell them Genii," I said calmly.

Genii nodded, "I helped him one day when I saw him in the woods with a couple of wounds so I invited him into my house, I treated him wounds for one day and over the night he stole a set of cards that I gave to you digi-destined." I looked at him and then looked away, "You look worse than last time I saw you Wizardmon, and you still have no back bone to stand up for yourself," I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, says the guy that will believe anything," I mocked and Gatomon nudged me, "Ok, let's get to the point Genii," Matt said and Genii nodded. "Of course a new evil has overcome the digital world, the dark masters; you must stop them before they become too powerful," Tai nodded, "You can count on us Genii, come on you guys," Joe shook his head, "We can't take Wizardmon you guys, he still isn't fully recovered."

"Wait a sec, you're not going to leave me behind," I said and Gatomon looked at me as I leaned on my staff, "Alright let me see something," she swatted the staff out of my grip and I fell to the ground. "You're not coming with us Wizardmon, not until you're fully healed, promise me," I stood up and nodded, "Alright Gatomon anything for you," Gatomon nodded to the group and they left me with Genii.

"Look Myotismon forced me to do that ok," Genii sighed and nodded, "Fine; you can stay here until you are healed," I nodded a thanks and walked away from Genii to the living room where I sat and meditated.


	9. A forced betrayal

A FORCED BETRAYAL

Three days later my ankle felt as good at new and I say my thanks to Genii and left, "Now to find everyone," I whispered and someone laughed behind me, "Hello old friend," Piedmon said and I froze. "W-Who are you," I said as I turned around, "Don't you remember me, Angemon destroyed me but I was reborn and now I am better than ever," Piedmon yelled and I stepped back, "P-Phantomon," Piedmon nodded and walked up to me. "You may have destroyed Myotismon but I still have my orders," I froze as he brought a sword to my neck and he smiled, "I am the leader of the Dark masters now and you would be a fine addition to the group Wizardmon, you are like all of us, we were all part of Myotismon's army. Puppetmon was Woodmon, Machinedramon was Darktyrannomon, Metalseadramon was Megaseadramon, and you were Impmon," I was surprised the leader of the dark masters was offering me power. "Why do you need me Piedmon, I'm not even a mega," Piedmon smiled and shook his head, "But you were Wizardmon, I saw what you did to Myotismon, if we can harness that power the dark masters will be unstoppable."

I looked down at the ground and smiled, "But you saw me with the digi-destined didn't you," Piedmon nodded but smiled, "I can offer you power Wizardmon all they can offer you is more pain when they turn on you. They didn't seem that sad to leave you, and I believe they still don't fully trust you," I looked up at him then back at the ground, "I don't know," Piedmon dropped the sword from my neck and secretly covered his hand in a purple liquid, "Think real hard Wizardmon," Piedmon persuaded and patted me on the back. The purple on Piedmon's hand was absorbed into me and the major scars on my body turned a purple, the Xs that made me look like my back and front was sewn together, the three scratches on my right eye, the large X on my back, and the Xs on my feet. My eyes turned the same dark purple and I looked up at Piedmon, "I agree, we will make Myotismon shameful Piedmon," Piedmon smiled and nodded, "That's it Wizardmon come on," I walked with Piedmon, "Piedmon where are we going," I asked and he smiled, "We're going to show the kids our power for the first time," I nodded and walked with Piedmon until we joined up with Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon.

"Hey I remember this guy, Myotismon hated his guts," Puppetmon spoke and I looked up at him, "Say that again," I hissed and Piedmon laid his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Wizardmon. You are one of us now," Metalseadramon looked surprised, "Piedmon the digi-destined are nearly here," Piedmon nodded, "then let's go out and greet them shall we," I smiled and the others nodded.

"Where are they now Wizardmon," Piedmon asked me as we stood waiting for the kids, "They are now approaching Metalseadramon, Piedmon," I reported and Piedmon nodded. "Good that means they will be coming down here shortly," I nodded, "Piedmon the kids have now reached Machinedramon and Metalseadramon had hardly any fun," Piedmon smiled, "Now they are at Puppetmon, and he thinks that this isn't going to be a fun game." I then looked at the sky waiting for the children and Piedmon did at well, "They're here," I said calmly and snapped my fingers making me move to one of the tall towers around us, "You'll be the main event Wizardmon," I nodded and sat down to watch the show. The kids appeared in their seat and Piedmon took on his act, "Why hello boys and girls, I'm about to tell you an amazing story, once upon a time there were eight digi-destined they went with their digimon companions to try and save the world. The children and their digimon discovered that in order for them to do it they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain, but to their dismay the dark masters defeated them so sad," TK began to yelled and Piedmon laughed. "Oh dear I'm so sorry did I happen to say the story is true." Tai stared menacingly at Piedmon as he took off his disguise, "Now let me introduce myself and my old friend, my name is Piedmon I think you know me from another time but forget about that," Gatomon growled, "Now who's your friend?" Piedmon snapped his fingers and I put on my disguise, "HI, let's be friends, OR NOT," I yelled and appeared in front of the kids dressed as a clown but quickly pulled off the costume, "This is my old friend Wizardmon, you may know him but I made some slight adjustments to his data."

"Y-You did what," Izzy stuttered and scanned me, "I simply added some of myself to him, like a doll that needs to be fixed," I smiled at the kids and Izzy nodded, "It's true my computer can't choose id that's Wizardmon or Piedmon." Gatomon stared at me, "You could say we're very close friends now," Piedmon yelled and we stared our attack, Gabumon quickly changed to Metalgarurumon and Agumon changed to Wargreymon, "Leave Wizardmon to me," Gatomon yelled and the two megas nodded.

"Show them your power Wizardmon," I nodded and took on Gatomon, while Piedmon took on the two megas, "Wizardmon stop this don't you remember me," I shook my head and threw my staff at her. "Magical Game," my staff caught her off guard and my attack was dead on, Gatomon was thrown with my staff as the two megas dedigi-volved again, "Say good-bye Wizardmon to our new friends Wizardmon," I waved goodbye as the other dark masters appeared, "Bye-Bye," I laughed evilly and Gatomon froze in fear, Piedmon threw his sword but a digimon blocked, "Chumon was a fool," Piedmon yelled and I looked at the humans cry, "Sweet misery, how this is fun," I yelled and Puppetmon nodded. "Who else would like to make their grad exist," Piedmon asked and I laughed, Tai said something but I didn't listen, we all laughed at the boy even Machinedramon, suddenly something hit us and the kids disappeared. "What was that," Piedmon yelled and I closed my eyes, "Pixymon," I said and our laughter stopped, "Well that wasn't fun at all," Puppetmon complained, "Wizardmon would you like to do the honors," Piedmon asked and I nodded, "I will destroy Pixymon right," Piedmon nodded, "Right then return right back here," I nodded and disappeared.

I appeared a few yards away where Pixymon was waiting, "Hello would you like to be my friend," Pixymon shook his head and I smiled, "Too bad, BYE-BYE," I yelled and a large sword appeared in my hand. In a matter of seconds Pixymon was turned to data, "That wasn't much fun," I complained and returned to Piedmon, "That was fast Wizardmon is Pixymon gone already," I nodded. "But it wasn't much fun fighting him since he was so weak," Piedmon smiled, "Oh that won't be a problem for long, the digi-destined are quit fun to fight," I nodded walked with Piedmon into the castle. "Piedmon when will the fun start," Piedmon shrugged, "Whenever those kids come here and want a fight, but until then you can train to fight hard," I nodded and walked into the castle's training room. "I have done what Myotismon never did, break the wizard," Piedmon laughed and turned to a screen that popped up in front of him and smiled when he saw that the kids were coming near Metalseadramon, "Metalseadramon you have intruders," Piedmon messaged the sea snake and continued to watch the screen.

XXX

I stood back and watched as the plank of wood slowly fell to pieces, "Ha, another down," I said between breathes and wiped the sweat from my forehead, "Just a matter of time until those plants of wood are the digi-destined." I set up a thicker piece of wood, stood back about ten feet and my body began to move on its own slicing the piece of wood in perfect sections, I then stopped and put my blade in its holder on my back and turned to the wood with immediately fell to pieces. "Time for a different training session," I whispered and took out my blade and stuck it in the ground, I walked back about thirty feet and began to run, arrows began to fly at me and I jumped and flipped over and over again until I got near my sword. I jumped again and balanced perfectly on the sword using my one hand, "Don't you believe in breaks my friend," Piedmon said as he walked in, "Piedmon how come Machinedramon gets all the fun, he gets to destroy the kids but we only get to watch, I was wondering if I could go and torment them a bit," Piedmon nodded and walked out of the room. I jumped off the sword and lifted it out of the ground, "Next one," I whispered and put my sword in its holder, I slipped on a blind fold and walked over to a set of swinging logs about eight feet in diameter. "Go," I said and the logs began to fall towards me, I covered my eyes with the blindfold and quickly dodged all of the logs one after another, then I pulled out my sword and sliced them each in equal pieces.

When I sensed that nothing was coming for me I took off the blindfold and smiled, "Even if they cause my sight to blur I will be able to sense their every movement," I said and walked over to a bench. I picked up my bottle of water and took a few big gulps of the cool refreshing water, I poured the rest on my head and smiled at the refreshment, "Time for rest," I whispered and sat down on the floor for meditation, I breathed in deeply and exhaled my stress slipping away.


	10. A mistake and a change of heart

A MISTAKE AND A CHANGE OF HEART

The next day I polished my sword and walked out of the castle, "Time for a bit of my own fun, SEE-YA PIEDMON," I yelled and teleported to Machinedramon's lair, "Machinedramon may have some fun with the kids that are in the house before you destroy them since your troops are following the others?" Machinedramon shrugged, "I don't care do what you want, I'll tell my troops to leave you alone," I nodded and saluted, "Thank you," I said and left the lair, "Time for some fun," I whispered and appeared in front of the house. I walked up to the door and dressed as Tai, then knocked on the door, "Tai do you have the medicine," Sora asked and I nodded and had a bottle appear in my hand, "Where's Izzy Tai," Sora asked and I closed then locked the door, "He's out with Tai," I smiled and snapped my fingers. "Hello again digi-destined," I said and returned to Wizardmon, "W-Wizardmon," Gatomon stuttered and I nodded, "I'll ask again will you be my friends," I teased and they stayed silent, "OH THAT'S TOO BAD, NOW FOR SOME FUN," I yelled and pulled out my sword. "Oh no," I whispered as a chant was being yelled outside, "Idiots," I yelled and put my sword, "Well it's time to drop isn't it," I said and the house was attacked. The children yelled as we fell down a deep hole while I just fell with my feet down and silent, "Well I guess Machinedramon didn't tell them fast enough did he," I whispered and hit my head on a rock. I fell unconscious from the blow to my head and another series of rocks cut me over and over again, the kids and I were split up by the fall so Kari and I fell with each other while the others fell somewhere else.

I slowly awoke on the ground with the little girl staring down at me, here fever was showing and her check were red, "Wizardmon you're awake," she whispered and I tried to move but leg didn't approve. "Are you ok," she asked and I sat up, "Shut up kid," I murmured and she sighed, I laid my hand on my leg and sighed, "Ultra healing," I whispered and a purple glow covered my hand and spread down to my leg. "Here," I said and laid my other hand on her neck, "I may be out to have fun with you but I am no murderer," I said and she smiled, "Wizardmon is still in there isn't he," I looked up at her harshly and back at my leg, "Do you want me to leave you to die or should I continue," I threatened.

Kari fell silent as I concentrated on my healing my leg and stopping Kari's sickness, "I think your fever is gone," I said and lifted my hand from her neck then moved it over to my leg. "That should do it," I said after a while and lifted my leg and bent it, "Wizardmon you are in there I know," it I froze and my eyes glinted an emerald green, "What are you talking about kid," I said calmly and pulled out my sword, "Wizardmon he mutated your data please come back," Kari moved the hair from my face and I froze. Memories flashed in my eyes and my scars returned to normal as well as my eyes, "Kari, what are we doing here," I asked and a light glowed from her neck, "Hey is that my necklace," Kari nodded, "Yeah I wore it so it wouldn't get lost. The crest began to glow brighter as well as Kari's own crest, "What's happening," Kari asked and the two crests formed together forming one slightly bigger crest, "That's the crest of the guardian and the crest of light," I whispered as we both looked at the swirling colors of pink and emerald green.

"Wow," we both whispered and Kari pulled out her digi-vice, "It changed," Kari said in awe, the digi-vice was both purple and pink and on the back it had both of the crests, "I-I'm your partner," I stammered. Kari quickly turned and hugged me, "Welcome to the digi-destined Wizardmon," she said and I embraced the hug. "But how," I thought but shook the thought away, "We should find the others," Kari said and I nodded, "You feeling ok," I asked and she nodded. "Where are the others by the way," Kari looked down at the ground, "I don't know we all fell down here and we were separated," I heard something and looked into a door, "Hey I wonder if that's them," we both looked in through the door, "Work you Numemon work," Warumonzaemon yelled and whipped the innocent Numemon, "That's terrible, if only we had enough power to," Kari fell to ground as a light glowed from her, "Kari," Sora called and ran up to us with Gatomon, TK, and Patamon, I suddenly fell next to Kari as a emerald green light covered me. "W-Wizardmon," Sora stuttered and Gatomon also fell to the ground but a pink light covered her, suddenly the Numemon stopped working, "So much power," I whispered and Gatomon weakly nodded, "The digi-destined," Warumonzaemon yelled and Sora stowed Kari, Gatomon and I out of sight, "Here we are," Sora yelled and the oversized teddy bear ran after them.

"I want to save the Numemon," Kari said and Gatomon and I nodded then helped he stand and walk her into the room where the Numemon stared up at us in awe, "Kari, Gatomon, Wizardmon," they chanted and we quickly freed them from their shackles. There was a growl and we all turned to the door where Warumonzaemon was watching us, "How dare you free my slaves," he yelled and the power came back making Kari's digi-vice shiver and glow. "Time to digi-volve," Gatomon yelled and our two lights blazed, "Wizardmon digi-volve to…Baalmon," I yelled, "Gatomon digi-volve to…Angewomon," Gatomon yelled and we stood next to each other in our ultimate stages. "Who are you," Warumonzaemon yelled and I jumped at him, "I am the guardian of the light, Baalmon, GOD BEATING," I yelled and attack then jumped back next to Angewomon, "And I am the light, Angewomon, CELESTRIAL ARROW," she yelled and the arrow slipped right through the teddy turning him to data. "Nice one," I complemented and she stared at me, "How did you digi-volve," she asked and I looked at Kari, "He's one of us now Angewomon," Kari showed Angewomon the new crest as well, the angel smiled then slung her arms around me.

"Angewomon, Kari," Sora called, we turned to the door, "Who are you," Patamon squeaked and flew around me, "Baalmon," I said calmly, "Yeah who exactly is this guy Kari," Biyomon asked. "This is Wizardmon, or Baalmon the protector of the light," Kari explained while Gatomon dedigi-volved, "Baalmon what is it," Sora asked and I stared at the door signaling three, two, one with my fingers and Tai, Andromon, and the others joined us.

"Run guys, Agumon use Pepper breath," Tai yelled as soon as he saw me and I rolled my eyes then sat down, "Of course everyone is immediately awesome when they digi-volve but I'm an immediate threat," I complained then dedigi-volved to Wizardmon. "What is Wizardmon doing here," Tentomon asked and I sighed. "Frankly even I don't know how I got here," I whispered as Kari explained what happened, "Kari, you never answered my question what was I doing before I got here," I stated then everyone fell silent, "Piedmon infected you with his own data like a virus so as you said earlier you wanted to have some fun with us," Izzy said plainly the memories came back to me. "Piedmon found me in the forest after I left Genii's and he told me that I was perfect to me in the dark masters but I declined, but as you can see he didn't take no for an answer," I said and looked down at the ground, "Here," Gatomon handed me my staffed I smiled. "I apologize for everything I did to you guys," every nodded in acceptance, "It's ok Wizardmon let just get out of here," I stood up next to Kari and Gatomon then began to follow the kids out of the sewers. "Wait something's coming," I said and closed my eyes to focus, "It's Machinedramon, and he coming at a fast pace," I said and everyone got ready for the attack, "Kari are you ready," Gatomon asked and the little girl nodded.

"Gatomon digi-volve to…Angewomon," "Wizardmon double digi-volve to…Beelzemon blast mode," "Patamon digi-volve to…Angemon," "Biyomon double digi-volve to…Garudamon." I digi-volved to mega form for extra precautions and looked at Angewomon, "Ready everyone," Wargreymon yelled and I grunted my yes, "Here I come digi-destined," the metal dino yelled and we fell into action. "Corona Blaster," I yelled as the first one to attack and Machinedramon was caught off guard but swatted me to the ground, "Shit," I whispered but stood right back up, "Giga Cannon, Giga Cannon." Machinedramon attacked multiple times sending Angewomon, Garudamon, Angemon and I flying into the concrete walls, Angewomon was sent flying into me and we both dedigi-volved back to our rookie forms while the others fell into their in-training forms. "That was nothing, who's next," Machinedramon taunted and I saw Kari slowly head for the mega digimon, "Salamon look," I whispered and she slowly opened her eyes, "What no Kari," she whisper and we both fell unconscious, "So you volunteer hun, well I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Machinedramon got ready to attack but stopped when the Numemon gathered around the mega and began to attack, "Numemon," Kari whispered and the little digimon were turned to data, "NUMEMON," she yelled and she fell over as the light returned. "I-I fell the power, Agumon warp digi-volve to…Wargreymon," Agumon yelled and digi-volved, "Go get him Wargreymon," Tai yelled and ran to his sister while Wargreymon took care of Machinedramon.


	11. A fight for everyone you love

THE FIGHT TO SAVE YOURSELF AND LOVED ONES

"Impmon, Salamon are you ok," Kari slowly woke us up as we were moved o the next area, "Impmon, Salamon," I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kari leaning over me, "My head," I mumbled. Salamon woke up as well and I slipped my cloth over my face, "We're in Piedmon's territory now," I said then stood up, "Impmon digi-volve to… Wizardmon," I quickly digi-volved and looked around, "He's going to be waiting for us you know, he has cameras all of this perimeter and everywhere else, there." I jumped into a tree and pulled out a hidden camera, "There's about fifty more this single area all hidden quite well," everyone looked surprise as I jumped down from the treed and threw down the camera. "I will make Piedmon pay for what he made me do," I whispered and Kari set her hand on my shoulder, "Wizardmon you're not alone anymore, we've got you're back," I looked up at Kari and nodded, "Thanks," she smiled and messed up my hair.

"Ok Wizardmon you know this place better than anyone of us, what way are we going," Tai asked and I pointed down a dark path, "That way," we then began to run down the path. "Piedmon you better watch out you've all of us fighting against you," I yelled and the kids cheered, "YEAH," Tai yelled, but somewhere I heard Piedmon's cold laughter, "Just you wait Wizardmon I have a surprise for you." I felt my stomach turn but I ignored it and kept running next to my tamer and partner, about a half an hour later we ran into the end of the path where setting in front of us was the castle and Piedmon.

"Finally get here did you," he taunted, "You'll pay," I yelled but Kari held me back, "You're not ready yet Wizardmon, from all that fighting yesterday you're not fully energized." I nodded solemnly and stepped back for Agumon and Tai to fight, "Tai… kick his butt,' I said and Tai nodded, "Agumon," Agumon quickly warp digi-volved to Wargreymon. "Alright time for some fun, come on Wizardmon come to your senses," Piedmon yelled and pointed to me, "And let me show you another one of my friends, Ladydevimon," Piedmon said and the lady devil appeared behind us, "I'll take her," Gatomon said and digi-volved. "Angewomon get her," Kari yelled and I began to feel dizzy, while the others were draining their sources to Ladydevimon Tai and Wargreymon fought Piedmon, "I don't feel good Kari," I murmured and she knelt down to me. "Come on Wizardmon don't fight it, have some fun," Piedmon yelled between attacks, I quickly grabbed my head yelled in pain, "Wizardmon," Kari whispered but it didn't get to me as my scars turned a dark purple, "It will not be that easy," I yelled and the dark purple slowly subsided. "That's right Wizardmon fight it," Kari said, "I can't do this forever," I thought and heard Piedmon's laughter in my head, "No I will fight as long as I can," I whispered and I heard Angewomon scream in pain. "I must remember my promise I made to Gatomon, I must remember how Kari accepted me as her digimon," I thought but Piedmon's data fought back harder, I yelled in pain as Ladydevimon turned to data, "Yes feel our pain Wizardmon," Piedmon yelled.

"BYE," Piedmon yelled and Wargreymon fell to the ground as well as Tai, "No," I whispered and the purple in my scars turned darker, "I'm slipping," I thought and Piedmon looked at me. "Give it up, your friends are goners join us," Piedmon yelled and my eyes slowly began to turn purple, "Kari help me," I yelled and felt the data turn inside of me, "Th-This is a virus not his data," I yelled. Piedmon nodded, "So you figured it out that is not my own data that's a virus used to destroy the light inside of you until there is nothing left." Piedmon laughed and I looked p at him, "T-that's terrible," Kari said and looked at me, "Stop it," Matt yelled and we turned to him, "Tai are you ok," Tai nodded and the crest of friendship glowed.

"Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon go," the two boys yelled and the digimon did as so, "Wizardmon fight it," Gatomon yelled and I weakly nodded, "Just wait I have another trick up my sleeve," Piedmon yelled and threw his pieces of cloth to the ground on Tai, Matt, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon. "NO," I yelled and the virus inside of my dissolved, "NO," I yelled again and Piedmon laughed, "You know this trick don't you Wizardmon," he said and jumped over to the pieces of cloth. Piedmon then picked up four key chains and walked towards us, "Run," I yelled and pulled Kari in the castle with the others trailing behind us but Andromon stopped to buy us some time, "Through here come on," I yelled and stopped when I saw the swings, "He is so demented," I said and flew over to the other side with Tentomon. First Gatomon and Kari swung over along then Gatomon stayed on to help out TK along with Patamon, Sora with Biyomon, and finally Gomamon, "Here I come," Piedmon yelled and cover Izzy and Joe in a piece of cloth. "I'm coming Izzy," Tentomon call but was soon under a cloth himself, "Come on," I yelled and ran down a hall, then made a sharp turn, "TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gomamon go with Wizardmon," we nodded and left everyone else but Gomamon stayed. Gatomon and Biyomon digi-volved to their ultimate forms and fought to buy some time but I heard Piedmon's laughter, "Oh no," I whispered as we reached a dead end, I ran up to the railing but saw only an endless pit, "Wizardmon over here," TK said as a rope went up into the air. "Go," I said and the kids quickly climbed while Patamon and I flew along with them, "Hello," Piedmon yelled and threw a piece of cloth at Kari but I quickly moved to block it. "Oh, what a rare find Piedmon taunted and I disappeared but Kari caught my keychain, "Wizardmon," she whispered and Patamon flew down at Piedmon as Angemon. Angemon quickly grabbed Matt's keychain and slung it at TK, "Bye," Piedmon yelled and Angemon was sent flying to the ground then Piedmon turned to us, "Here I come," he yelled. Piedmon cut the portion of rope that was in front of Kari then the portion that was under TK sending the kids falling down to the ground, "Don't give up hope TK," Matt's voice echoed in the little boys head and his crest began to glowed, "TK," Angemon yelled then digi-volved. "Angemon digi-volve to…Magnangemon," he yelled and caught the kids then set them on the ground, "Go get him Magnangemon," TK yelled and sent Piedmon flying about a mile away.

"What about everyone else," Kari said and held my keychain tight, "I'll take care of that," Magnangemon said and held out his hands which held everyone's keychain, then set us all down on a rock. "Magna healing," Magnangemon said and we all returned to normal, "Wow Magnangemon you look great," Tentomon complimented and I smiled at Kari, "You alright Kari," she nodded, "Here's PIEDMON," Piedmon yelled with an army of Vilemon, "Here comes the Calvary Mimi yelled with all of our friends. "Go," Tai yelled and we all digi-volved, "Beelzemon blast mode," I yelled and began my own attack next to Angewomon, "Double impact," I yelled causing twelve Vilemon to be destroyed. In a matter of seconds Piedmon was the only one left and was destroyed my Magnangemon, "Awesome," I said but the ground below us dissolved, "Oh no," Kari yelled as a darkness sucked us in.


	12. The end in tears and goodbyes

FINAL BATTLE AND FINAL GOODBYES

Suddenly we stopped in the darkness and looked around in the darkness, "Hey it's Genii," Izzy said as he opened his laptop, "There is still one more enemy for you to face, he was the one that created all of the darkness like Myotismon and the dark masters. You must defeat him his name is Apocalymon," as soon as Genii said the name there was a moment of laughter, "Hello digi-destined I am Apocalymon, the being of darkness," the large digimon said calmly, "You don't have the power to defeat me, I am the greatest darkness." The digimon appeared in front of us and looked down at us like we were mere ants, "Fear me I don't care my feelings have long since been destroyed considering I was created from all that was destroyed in the digi-volution process." "What are you talking about," Izzy asked and the giant smiled, "Digimon was been digi-volving for years over and over again but in the process some data merely disappeared from them," Izzy nodded, "That makes perfect sense considering-," but Apocalymon cut him off, "SILENCE. Who is telling the story here," Matt rolled his eyes, "Alright already continue," Apocalymon nodded, "First I have a question, do you believe I am worthy of existing with you all." The kids and the digimon nodded, "A well sure,' Izzy answered, "Oh really even thought I was forged from the pain and misery of all digimon who vanished while trying to digi-volve." We nodded, "You're really made up of grief and sorrow how sad for you," Apocalymon sighed, "Yeah sure rub it in, you digi-destined and digimon, I have been waiting for this encounter for an eternity." We were surprised, "What do you mean," Metalgarurumon asked, "As I sat alone in the cold miserable darkness of my world I watched you all having fun and laughing in the light, well now it's my turn. TO SHINE," he yelled and attack, I yelled in pain as the electricity pulsed through me, "Everyone alright," we replied in yeses and Apocalymon scowled at us, "NOT FOR LONG, do you think it's fair for me to live alone with all this agony, why should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry? Why do you get to taste the best of what life has to offer while I have to choke on its leftovers, answer me this why do you all get the pizza while I get the crust," he yelled. "I will plunge this world into darkness so I don't have to be alone anymore in my misery," Apocalymon yelled and began to laugh, "River of power," he yelled as he used Metalseadramon's attack.

I attack headed for Kari but Angewomon took the blow for her, "Crimson lightning," he yelled and the attack headed straight for Mimi but Lilymon took it, "Giga Cannon," he yelled. The attack headed for Sora but Garudamon took the hit, "He's using all of the attacks from the all the evil digimon we defeated," Izzy yelled, "We have to beat them all over again, come on," Tai yelled. "I don't think so," Apocalymon yelled and grabbed all of the digimon in his claws, I yelled in pain as I was forced to dedigi-volve, "Great now we're doomed." Joe said but Gatomon shook her head, "Just because we're at the rookie or champion level doesn't mean we can't fight we can digi-volve again we just need your help."

"Right, come on," Tai yelled, "Everybody get your crests ready," everyone went for their digi-vices, "I don't think so," Apocalymon yelled and arms shot out from his one claw that reached out and grabbed the crests of the kids neck. "Say goodbye to your crest," the dark digimon yelled and the crests slowly dissolved, "NOO, now we'll never be able to beat him, not even nine little digimon can't beat him," Izzy said and Apocalymon smiled, 'Now don't fall to pieces."

"Ahhhh," Joe yelled as he began to fall apart into little shards of data, "We're dissolving," I yelled as my waist disappeared then slowly climbed up to my neck then finally I fell out of existence. "Where are we," Matt as we began to float around, "We're data now this is where all digital information gathers," Izzy replied and Mimi began to freak out, "Sometimes too much information is a bad thing Izzy," Joe replied. "Can we get back," Kari asked and Sora spoke out, "I don't know Kari this never happened before," Tai shook his head, "But we have to get out of here," Izzy shook his head, "I don't think we can Tai," Gatomon spoke up, "We got through so much and now you're all ready to give up, we have to get out." Tai nodded as well as the others, "Yeah we're the light we cannot simply fade Kari," I said and Kari smiled then nodded, "Love must not just die Sora me have to share it with the world," Biyomon said and Sora agreed. "Matt friends are very important we can't just be finished come on," Gabumon said then Matt nodded, "Yeah you're right Gabumon," the digimon began to persuade their partners to not give up hope.

"Hey we're getting reconfigured," I said as our data came together again, "We're not going to let our world and the digital world be consumed in darkness," Tai yelled and we digi-volved again, "This is impossible," Apocalymon yelled. We all attacked at once sending data flying as Apocalymon dissolved, suddenly the darkness around us turned into the digital world and we walked onto a beach, "It is over digi-destined, you have stopped the evil darkness from darkening this world and your own, but it seems that your actions have changed how the digital world runs also."

Genii said as he leaned against a palm tree, "Thanks to you the time has become equal with earths so now every second on earth is a second here, and when the eclipse happens here no one may pass in or out of the digital world. I am sorry to say that you must leave here and return to earth," my body felt like stone as I heard Genii say the words and tears began to stream down my face, "I will meet you all here in about an hour and by then you must leave," I shook my head in sorrow as the kids looked stunned. I lowered my head to hid the tears on my face and we separated to say our goodbyes to our partners, Kari, Gatomon and I chose a tree, "I'll never forget you Kari," Gatomon said and hugged the little girl, "Tears slipped through their closed eyes and mine fell down to the ground as I leaned down, "Why does it have to be like this," I whispered and Kari laid her hand on my back, "Wizardmon," she said lightly and my tears slipped out faster. "I'm sorry Kari, sorry for everything," she shook her head and I threw my arms around her, "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear and disappeared, "He's not one to show his feelings Kari you have to understand that," she nodded and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I understand Gatomon, here I want to give you this," Kari handed Gatomon her whistle and they shared a loving hug, "We have to go come on," they jumped from the tree and solemnly walked to the beach.

I watched as the digi-destined slowly boarded the transportation and began to move toward the sun, "BYE," everyone yelled and I waved good bye without looking up at them in fear to show them my tears. Kari looked at me, and I sighed, "BYE KARI," I yelled as they disappeared and I thought I heard her yelled goodbye also.


End file.
